1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network system including a server generating print data, a client apparatus (hereinafter simply referred to as a client) transmitting electronic data to the server and requesting generation of print data, and an image forming apparatus for printing the print data generated by the server. More specifically, the present invention relates to a network print system that saves the user's trouble in the process of transmitting electronic data from the client to the server and the process of printing at the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, a network print system has been provided, in which a request to generate print data from electronic data is issued to a network print server (print data generation server) provided on the Internet, the print data is downloaded from the server to an image forming apparatus installed, for example, in a convenience store and printing is done. Using such a system, a user registers electronic data to be printed with the network print server and requests generation of print data. The print server generates a unique identification number associated with the electronic data, and presents the number to the user. The user notes down the number, and when he/she uses the network print service of the image forming apparatus in the convenience store, he/she inputs the identification number to start printing of the electronic data he/she has requested.
In such a system, however, if the user enters a wrong number, he/she cannot obtain the desired print data. Therefore, the user must surely record or remember the identification number. Particularly if a number of electronic data are to be printed, it is necessary for the user to accurately remember all the corresponding identification numbers, which is rather troublesome.
As a solution to such a problem, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-129007 discloses a system in which user authentication is required when using a print server, a portable memory to be connected to/disconnected from a client is provided, and all pieces of necessary information for user authentication are stored in the portable memory. Since user authentication takes place when the print server is used, user-by-user management of electronic data is possible in the print server. When a user accesses the print server through an image forming apparatus installed, for example, in a convenience store, user authentication is done using the same portable memory. Therefore, the print server can have a list of print data related only to the user displayed on the image forming apparatus. Thus, it is possible for the user to select and print the print data generated by the print server in a similar manner as when he/she selects a document using a general personal computer.
In the system described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-129007, however, if there is a number of print data of which generation has been requested by one same user, it is necessary for the user to select the appropriate data therefrom. In order to eliminate such an operation, it is necessary for the user to manage anew the print data stored in the print server. As a result, it has been difficult for the user to print only the necessary print data through a simple operation.